


句點

by ATEEZFIGHTING



Category: Atiny
Genre: M/M, 短篇已完結
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATEEZFIGHTING/pseuds/ATEEZFIGHTING
Summary: -姜呂尚/鄭友榮-現實背景為基礎的劇情捏造-清水虐向看完聖誕直播後突然產生的小短篇
Relationships: 姜呂尚/鄭友榮





	句點

睡前將自己喜歡的音樂開到最大音量聽著入睡，是鄭友榮的習慣。

已經熄燈的房間被音樂所充斥，來自上鋪的手機螢幕光源照亮了一小塊天花板，隨著時間流動偶爾閃動著，鄭友榮躺在下鋪盯著天花板一會兒，突然開口，「呂尚啊，在幹嘛呢？」

「哦，在玩遊戲啊。」姜呂尚回答的有些小聲，幾乎要被音樂所吞沒，過了一會姜呂尚又想起了什麼，稍微提高了音量，「友榮，怎麼了？」

鄭友榮忍不住在黑暗中彎起嘴角，一股淡淡的暖意從胸口擴散，自從那天在聖誕節直播把話說開，姜呂尚的反應已經比以前要熱情許多，可以感受到對方確實將自己放在心上。

但僅僅這樣子就能感到滿足嗎？

其實永遠都不會有滿足的那一天。

鄭友榮翻了個身，把手機稍微擺遠一點，好聽清楚姜呂尚的聲音，「你遊戲幾等了？」

「跟昨天一樣啊。」姜呂尚回完沒多久，突然有些感嘆的啊了一聲，接著把手機螢幕關上放到一旁，將本來只覆蓋到肚子的棉被拉到胸口，「我要睡了，友榮也早點睡吧。」

「好。」鄭友榮漫不經心的回應，從頭上傳來悉悉簌簌的、身軀在床墊上挪動的聲響，望著暗下來的天花板，一股莫名的衝動在心中緩緩醞釀，他又翻了個身讓自己側躺，雙手抱著棉被，手指緊緊攢成拳頭，以免微微顫抖的雙手讓聲音也跟著發顫，「呂尚，睡了嗎？」

「還沒。」雖然回了話，但姜呂尚已經有點意識昏沉，閉著眼等了會沒等到鄭友榮接話，強撐著睡意又開口問，「幹嘛？」

鄭友榮開始覺得呼吸有些不順，胸口彷彿被看不見的束縛給勒住，背脊不知不覺間也泛起了薄汗，「你知道嗎？我其實有喜歡的人。」

「哦？」姜呂尚的聲音微微上揚，但是鄭友榮又陷入了沉默，猜想他大概沒有要繼續話題，實在是抵擋不住強烈的困倦，姜呂尚咕噥了句我先睡了，便不再理會鄭友榮。

上方的床鋪沒了動靜，枕邊的音樂仍不斷的播放著，鄭友榮有些慶幸自己選了首吵鬧的歌曲，足以掩蓋自己逐漸控制不住、越來越粗重的呼吸聲。

心律的力道彷彿要衝破薄薄的胸膛，奮力鼓動著將血液打出，心口處卻如針扎一般，小小的刺痛感逐漸增強，隨著跳動的節奏一下一下抽痛著，手心裡不知何時已經佈滿汗水，短短的指甲刺進肉裡，卻沒有任何痛覺，鄭友榮閉上眼睛，胸口的滯塞讓他幾乎吸不到空氣，冰涼的感覺從四肢的尾端擴散，雖然他很害怕，並且知道這句話說出來只會更糟，但此時如果不說出口，心臟似乎就會停止跳動。

「我喜歡......你。」

語句結束的那一刻，音樂也停止了播放，鄭友榮摒住呼吸，缺氧的大腦逐漸感到暈眩，直到窒息感逼迫他不得不狠狠吸了一大口空氣，才遲鈍的察覺到胸口急促的鼓動，有些狼狽的壓抑著喘氣的音量，鄭友榮緩緩鬆開拳頭，冰冷的指尖發著顫，掌心被指甲刺出的凹痕開始感受到鈍鈍的刺痛 ，他伸展了幾下，手指末梢傳來血液湧入的熱度。

上方毫無動靜，鄭友榮扭頭凝視著床板，緩緩恢復的知覺讓他突然感到十分疲累，全身的肌肉因為過度緊繃而疼痛，汗水幾乎要將睡衣沁濕，胸口有些發酸，但已經可以順暢的呼吸，鄭友榮深吸一口氣，從側躺改成仰躺，將自己攤成一個大字型，緩緩閉上眼睛。

終於將這段單戀畫下了句點。


End file.
